Christmas Oh Why
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: While visiting his hometown during Christmas, a man comes face-to-face with his old high school crush whom he was best friends with a woman whose rejection of him turned him into a ferocious womanizer.


Oneshot for DivaliciousDooL sister

enjoy

:D

* * *

Marrah Austin was washing the dishes in her kitchen, this girl lived in New York but not with her parents. She had a good job as a sales assistant, she loved her family and enjoyed life as it came everyday. She was the daughter of Steve and Mandy Austin and had a twin sister named Maram who shorten her name to Mara.

She liked to shorten her name to Marra, so Marra was a light brunette and her hair reached just past her shoulder. she has black eyes, a small nose and is white skin with cute lips that make some boys swoon and how tall is this beauty, well she is tall, maybe 5ft 8. Other people also say she has a kim kardashian butt but a tad bit smaller and has a butterfly tattoo on her upper back.

Hearing the phone ring, she placed a the plate down and walked over to the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Marra, its your twin"_

"Hey Mara, how are you?"

_"Im good you?"_

"Im fine so whats the call for?"

_"Well its almost Christmas so Dad wants me to tell you that we are spending it with family friends at the Lake"_

"Alright so when we leaving to go?"

_"Well since the Uso's also coming with, Stephanie is giving me a lift so want to catch a rid with us?"_

"Sure"

_"Well we will come pick you up at 11am in two days, alright I'll see you then, love you bye"_

"Love ya too, bye"

Marra placed the phone down and walked to her balcony, she was happy to go to the lake as it was always a joyful time with families around, Dad getting drunk and singing out of tune and presents.

**At the Orton house**

Randy was packing his clothes into his suit case as he was told that the Orton family was invited to the Lake house by the Austin's to spend christmas and of course his parents accepted the invitation. He was hoping this would be good as recently he had been divorce from his ex wife Sam as all they did was fought and scream at each other.

"Hey fella, no need to look glum"

Randy turn to see his good friend Sheamus with his suit case in hand. Luckly Randy was allowed to bring a friend to this and he chose Sheamus because he was a good friend and helped him when in trouble.

"Sorry Sheamus, just thinking about the divorce"

"Well stop, you dont need her and think we are going to have a blast at this Lake"

Randy smiled as he and Sheamus continued packing, he hoped at certain Austin wouldnt be there as there was bad blood between the two.

**Marra's Place**

Two days went so quick for Marra, she had finished eating breakfast and just got her coat on. Looking at the clock it was almost 11am and she had heard nothing from her sister so she took the elevator and was waiting outside in the snow with three suit cases suddenly a car pulled up right in front of her.

"Marra"Mara said as she rolled the window down with a smile.

"Hey sister"she replied smiling as Stephanie got out of the drivers seat and walked around the back as Marra walked to the back as well.

"Hey Steph"

"Hey Marra, let me get these, get in the car and get warm. You look like your freezing"

Marra mouthed a thank you to her as she gave Stephanie her suit cases and got in. Stephanie was good friends with Mara but she was lucky to be a friend of hers as well. She had grown up in the WWE as her father was Rikishi and her brothers are Jimmy and Jey so they met through their fathers, unlike the twins she was smaller than them also she had light brunette hair like Marra.

"So you excited Marra?"Mara asked as she turned around.

"Of course, I can see you are"she replied as Steph got back into the car.

"Alright lets get there then" she said smiling as she turned the engine on, the twins let out happy screams as the car was now on the road towards the Lake.

After a couple hours, the girls had finally made it to the Lake and outside waiting was The twins dad Steve Austin.

"Daddy"They both shouted as they rushed out and gave him a hug.

"Glad to see my girls"He said smiling as Stephanie pulled out all of the suit cases of the car but she was then picked up by someone.

"Hey sis"Jey and Jimmy said as Jey was carrying her while Jimmy took her suit cases.

"Dad has been waiting for you for ages"Jimmy said as they past Steve, Mara and Marra.

"Hi Steve"All the Uso's siblings said smiling, he nodded with a smile.

"Your suit cases are over there"Jey said as he took Steph in with Jimmy following.

"Hey dont you steal her away"Mara said as she waved her fists but the boys ignored her, Steve laughed as he fetched the girls suit cases.

"Come on its cold lets go in"he said as they all went in. Inside was filled with laughter and smiles, Marra could see people being happy and family enjoying their time together. The Uso family embracing their Daughter into a family group hug, The NeidHarts drinking and talking merrily and the Ortons speaking to her family but then she noticed Randy and Sheamus then a frowned appear.

It was not for Sheamus but Randy, she did not have an idea that he was going to be here. Those two had bad blood but it wasn not like that once. They were best friends and stuck through everything until one day he asked her out but she didnt really feel the same way so she no and it changed everything from that he became the ferocious womanizer and he treated his friend cruely, John Cena was a good friend of his but when the change happened they were never friends again but enemies.

"Why didnt you tell me?"Marra asked her Dad and Sister.

"We knew that if we told you, you wouldnt come"Steve said as he looked at his daughter with a frown.

"Yere, just because you two dont get the fuck along doesnt mean you have to spoil christmas"Mara said as her voice went high like she might cry.

"Mara"Marra said not liking what her sister said but Mara shook her head and walked off to find Steph, Marra looked at her dad who shook his head.

"She is right Marra"He said as he walked off to greet his friends, she then walked off to find her room.

Randy had seen the whole thing and he frowned, he wished there was any bad blood because he felt as he was tearing apart the family. He had told Sheamus what happened and he told him to make things up as this was the time to forgive and forget also to be togther as family.

Once everyone was here, they all split to their rooms to unpack. Marra was sharing a room with Mara and Steph, the room was silent as no one would speak. The sister were still not speaking so Stephanie finally spoke.

"Look your both sister, just because Mara spoke the truth doesnt mean you have to both act like this. So you Marra have bad blood with Randy because he changed after you said no but he's changed, he is no longer a womanizer but a good person now. You two need to sort things out and also you and Randy. Im out of here"Steph explained before leaving to find her brothers.

Both sister looked at each other before they were hugging.

"Im so sorry for saying those things"Mara said.

"No its my fault, I really should sort things out with him"Marra said as she was ready to face him.

"Go get him sis"

Marra nodded before she went looking for Randy, Mara then realised she was by herself so she ran after Steph.

Randy was outside on the balcony watching the sun go down, Sheamus had gone off looking for Jimmy and Jey to talk about something. Letting out a sigh, he heard the door open but he didnt turn to see who it was.

"Randy we need to speak"

Turning around, he was shocked to see Marra there. Unable to speak, he nodded for her to continue speaking.

"Between all these years, there has been some bad blood because of what happened in school and we really shouldnt have let this get in between our friendship"

"I know, its I really did like you and after the rejection I didnt believe in love anymore but I found it with Sam but she wasnt right for me"

Marra nodded and soon the two were embraced into a hug as 10 years of raw emotion came out, tears were falling down their cheeks.

"Can we be best friends again?"Marra asked as she looked up at him.

"Of course, now come on lets get back inside"He replied as they both walked in to see her Dad drunk singing while her sister was dancing with Steph who then was take away by Sheamus who was grinning, the Neidharts swapping presnts with some of the Usos.

She was glad that everything was good between her and Randy, she always loved coming to the Lake as it always sorted out problems. The rest of the week went excellent, Christmas was always fun at the Lake and soon everyone left to return to their normal lives but they will never forget the week they were at the Lake.

* * *

All done, Hope everyone enjoyed that

:D

review please

xx


End file.
